Found
by anny385
Summary: Sequel to Lost.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sequel to Lost.

Found

Tony stared at the room that he had been thrown in. He wondered why he was here and why they had taken him. He remembered how they had gotten him. The man said that he was an Agent and even had shown him a badge and told him that the team plus Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were injured and wanted him to go to the hospital. He knew that if his Dad didn't pick him up that Abby, McGee, or Ducky would come and pick him up. He followed the man to the van that was waiting for them. Then they drove away and parked a few blocks down getting out of the van they climbed into another van and drove off.

"This isn't the way to the hospital." Tony said.

"We are not taking you to the hospital. We are taking you to a house where you will be used to take revenge on your father."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs will not be seeing his son."

They threw him into a room as soon as they made it to the house. The door had closed the door and walked away. Tony quickly turned the knob, but it was locked. He listened and could hear the men talking to each other.

"Greg, are you sure we should have kidnapped a fed's son?"

"Yes, Tyler. He was the one that killed my son Caleb. He will feel the loss of his son as did I."

Tony ran to the bed and sat down as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened and the person came inside carrying water and a sandwich. He was hungry because they were supposed to have lunch at the Museum, but he had been taken before he could eat.

That night he wished his Dad was here with him, but knew that he was doing everything he could do to find him. He had to do anything he could do to get away.

They had put him in the master bedroom since that was the only one that had a bathroom. They didn't want to open the door to let him out. Tony stood on the toilet and opened the window. He lifted himself up and slipped out the window. Luckily it was a soft landing when he dropped to the ground. He was very quiet when he started walking away from the house.

They were still in D.C. and he knew where they were. He kept walking until he found a Police Department. He calmly went inside and went to the desk.

"What are you doing out so late, son?" the man at the desk said.

"My name is Anthony Dominic Gibbs. My Dad is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and is an NCIS Agent. Will you please call The Director?"

The man blinked at the boy who had just walked inside of the department.

"Of course." He was about to call the Director of NCIS, but instead called the Agent.

"Gibbs."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"That's me."

"You have a son? Anthony Dominic Gibbs?"

"Yes. He's been kidnapped. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just walked into the station a few minutes ago."

Gibbs hung up after he got the information. He couldn't believe that his son was okay and had either escaped by himself, or they had let him go. Gibbs quickly ran to his car and got in. Opening the door he saw his son sitting in a chair and walked towards him. He saw Tony's head turn to him and smile.

"Daddy." He said and ran to his Dad who picked him up and hugged him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Daddy. They said that you and the team were hurt including Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. They wanted to take me to the hospital. He even showed me a Badge. I'm sorry Daddy."

"You're safe now, my son."

He turned to the man who had called him.

"Thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome."

Gibbs was going to make sure that his son was checked out by Ducky who knew him best. Then he would ask how had taken him after Ducky was done.

Tony had gotten a hug from Ducky and was indeed okay after his ordeal. Abby came in and hugged him too

"I'm so glad that you are okay, Tony." She said as she hugged him again.

They went back up into the bullpen and Tony told of what had happened. He told him why he was taken and even knew where they had taken him to. Gibbs stayed behind with his son. McGee, Ellie and a few more Agents went to pick up the men who had taken his son.

"I'm so glad that you got away, son. We need to talk about whom to trust though, Tony. If all of us are hurt then you can trust the Director, or any of the Agents that you know. Do not do that again."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. They said that the team was hurt including the rest and I was so scared. I wanted to see you at the hospital."

"I know just don't do it again."

"I won't Daddy."

The men had been sleeping and didn't even know that Tony had escaped let alone had once again found his Dad. They had all been charged with kidnapping.

That night Tony and Gibbs worked on the boat in silence for a while until Tony started yawning.

"Let's put you to bed, son."

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure."

As he read the story he could see his son's eyes close and he was asleep. He kissed his son's forehead. Tonight he was sleeping in the same room as his son. He didn't want to let him out of his sight for now.

The End 


End file.
